Fil:Kurt
Tu es vraiment bonne :) Déjà moi avec l'anglais, j'ai un peu de misère xD Ouais mais le Jarley ne vivent pas de relation à distance donc pour eux c'est plus facile ^^ Mais voilà, Adam a du potentiel mais il est plante verte, contrairement au Brochel et au Bram, il ne se passe rien dans le Kadam, d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas si ils sortent ensemble (à mon avis, je pense que oui), donc à quoi ça sert d'avoir mis Adam si on le voit jamais ? (désolé pour ce deuxième coup de gueule x) J'espère juste qu'ils ne mettront pas Adam tueur en série XD Bon, c'est vrai que Santana était allée un peu loin avec Brody, mais c'est nul que Hummelberry l'ait mis à la porte :( Mais bon connaissant Santana, elle va revenir :D Exactement, déjà dans le 4x04, elle fait une crise à Will pour rien, là elle se sauve de leur mariage, ok si Will la batterait ou bien c'était un mariage forcé, j'aurais compris qu'elle se soit sauvée, mais là parce qu'elle a peur le mariage vire en échec, I said hell to the no (ça me tentait trop de la sortir celle-là xD) Bah oui, rien que pour un petit baiser qui ne voulait rien dire et Will connait bien Finn, en plus, Will prenait Finn pour son frère (alors qu'ils ont 10 ans de différence xD) Tu as raison, malheureusement ces gens là comme les filles populaires, il y en beaucoup dans ce monde :( Comme dans Wannabe (je sais pas si tu l'a écouté la version GLee, elle vient de sortir ^^), Unique chante presque toute la chanson (d'ailleurs, j'y laissé mon tout petit coup de geule ;p), mais sinon, j'aime bien la reprise :) Comme tu dis, les autres filles méritent de chanter ^^ Non j'aime pas Nicki Minaj, je n'aime pas sa voix et elle fait "fausse" je trouve même si j'aime bien la version originale de SUper Bass ^^ Oh oui ça trop drôle :D Ou bien il y a un moment où Becky m'a bien fait rire, quand Blaine est en Cheerios dans le bureau de Sue, et il y a Becky qui crie à Blaine "QUOI ?? Elle t'a pas entendue!", j'étais morte de rire xD Jane Lynch mériterait un Oscar pour cette performance :D (d'ailleurs, même Nicki Minaj a dit sur Twitter qu'elle avait adoré Jane dans cet épisode ^^) How To Be A Heart Breaker ? J'adore cette chanson :D Et Finn, bah il ne se mêle pas de ses affaires, ce qui se passe entre Rachel et Brody ne le regarde pas! Et le fait qu'il appelle Rachel "ma future femme", je trouve ça ridicule, Rachel ne lui appartient pas! Moi aussi xD Ça serait trop cool effectivement <3, mais je pense qu'il y aura encore Adam.. (ou peut-être que lui et Kurt seront amis ? ^^) Perso, je pense que cette "Katie", c'est Unique, afin d'éloigner Ryder de Marley...Et c'est cool car on n'est pas du même pays, donc on peut en apprendre plus sur l'autre culture :D Au fait, tu m'a dit que tu étais algérienne, ça veut dire que tu es noire ? ^^ Si un jour, j'ai un copain et que mon ex vient l'agresser en lui disant "Ne t'approche pas de ma future femme! (moi)", j'aurais changé d'identité XD